1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transmission unit for a motorcycle by way of which power generated by an engine is transmitted via a countershaft in a transmission mechanism to a final shaft which is in operative connection with a rear wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is hitherto known with a conventional shaft drive power transmission system for a motorcycle that a countershaft in a transmission mechanism is operatively connected to a propeller shaft for a rear wheel via a bevel gear transmission mechanism. However, due to the arrangement of the conventional bevel gear transmission mechanism on the side wall of the transmission case, the motorcycle tends to be equipped with a power transmission unit which has an increased width in the transversal direction, resulting in a considerable limitation in designing a bank angle for the motorcycle.